This morning
by Doctor Feel good
Summary: Wally and Barry are enjoying a nice morning while Wally reminces about how they came to be and Barry starts to distract him. Speedster-cest Though technically they are not blood related. Also, Barry divorced with Iris in this story but all will be explained.


Wally sighed and rubbed his cheek against the soft pillow. He was slowly waking up from his sleep.

He was staying over at uncle Barry's house again. Barry and Iris were divorced for a year now. So, Barry wasn't exactly his uncle anymore but since he was still kid flash, flash his partner, he was still in contact and close to Barry. Though it felt little a little awkward sometimes when aunt Iris asked him how the crime fighting was with 'Flash'. She ,thankfully, understood though

Sometimes, after a long night of crime fighting, it was just way to late to go home. So he stayed at Barry's house a lot.

She didn't know the whole truth though. She thought he would be sleeping in the guestroom, when he actually stayed in Barry's bed.

No, their bed. His and Barry's, as Barry often reminded him.

She also probably didn't knew how Barry held him, touched him, kissed him.

The only one who did know was his best friend Dick. But that was his bro, they knew everything about each other. Dick didn't liked it at first though. Saying Barry was to old, was recently his uncle and what about Iris? He didn't understand it but he did accepted it now. Dick even teased him about his relationship with Barry sometimes.

He was sure they were meant to be together though. A normal human would never really understand a speedster. Time was different for them. He and Barry together worked perfect. They were at the same pace, the same time. They wouldn't have to worry about going to fast with everything. Speedsters tend to fall in love faster than 'normal humans' after all.

Wally gasped and woke up from his deep thoughts.

He felt a mouth on the back of his neck. It was slowly, for him, sucking on the tender skin. He moaned silently and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, the light was blinding his eyes.

"Barry?"

"Good morning kid! Did you sleep well?" Barry asked him

Wally grimaced. He hated it when Barry called him kid. Barry knew that, he had told him before, but Barry did it anyway. Probably to tease him.

"Good morning. Yeah it was okay..", he responded and rubbed at his eyes.

"Good", Barry said with one of his blinding smiles on his face.

Wally blushed and hid his face in the pillow.

"Now don't hide that pretty face from me." Barry chuckled and kissed Wally his neck. Wally made a soft noise and turned around. He put his arms around Barry's neck. Barry put his arms under wally, around his waist.

He loved it when Barry held him like that. Barry's bigger stronger chest and arms surrounding him, tight against the older man's chest.

Barry kissed Wally and moved down to Wally's chest. Sucking and licking the smooth subtle skin. Barry lapped against one hardening nipple.

Wally gasped and arched his back a little. He frowned when Barry stopped. He had feeling Barry was going to tease a lot again. He hated that...but Barry loved seeing him all desperate.

Barry blew softly on the wet nipple and ogled it as it hardened more. He moved on to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Wally blushed and moaned again. He was 'already' starting to beg. Damn you, Barry!

Barry chuckled like he knew what Wally was thinking.

Barry kissed Wally's stomach softly. Nuzzling the soft red hairs of Wally's 'happy trail'. He felt Wally putting his hands on Barry's head, holding his hair tight. Barry licked the 'V' at Wally's hips.

Wally made a whining noise and moved his hips up. He was starting to get hard, almost painfully and wanted. No, 'needed' some stimulation there.

"Barry, don't tease!", wally commanded, not 'begged' like Barry always insisted he did.

Barry chuckled again and caressed Wally's thighs.

'Damn, for a speedster, Barry was so sloooowwww!', wally whined in his thoughts.

Barry moved down but passed his hard needy part. Barry nibbled on Wally's thighs. His blond hair tickling Wally's skin. Wally gasped.

"please Barry! Your so close..", Wally cried out. He needed more, faster. But no, Barry wanted to take his time again.

Barry grabbed Wally's legs and put them over his shoulders. That movement gave Wally a spark of hope. That Barry was finally going to give in to it and touch him. Really touch him.

Barry moved his mouth to Wally's balls. He sucked and pulled lightly at them. They were soft and taunt.

Wally made a keening noise and pushed his hips up. He grabbed onto the sheets tightly, like a death grip. He clenched his legs around Barry's shoulders.

"More, more!"

Barry pushed Wally's hips down on the bed and stopped sucking on Wally's balls. Barry then went to some other sensitive skin.

He licked at the base of Wally's shaft. Wally was big, but not as big as him.

He moved his tongue up the shaft to the leaking tip.

Wally shivered under the other and made begging noises. He wanted Barry to move on, put it in him already!

Barry chuckled. Such an impatient boy. He sucked hard on the tip, swallowing down the bit of juices that were already gathered there. Barry moved his hand up to Wally's noisy needy mouth and pushed a few of his fingers in.

Wally quickly got the message and sucked on them. He made sure to lather every finger carefully up. After all the fingers were wet and the part between the digits, Barry took them out. Leaving a string hanging between his digits and Wally's mouth. Barry shivered at the sight a bit.

Barry moved his fingers to Wally's delicious round ass. He pushed a finger in the tight space. Speedster's healing abilities keeps him tight every time.

Wally closed his eyes as he trembled under Barry. "Deeper, more! Come on Barry!" wally whined with closed eyes.

Barry sighed around Wally's shaft. If Wally kept going on with the desperate whining, he wouldn't be able to hold it in and go on with his teasing.

Barry took Wally in deeper and pushed his finger against the walls of Wally's insides, trying to find that special spot. He put in another digit. He spread his fingers, teasing and the spreading the opening.

Wally frowned against the uncomfortable feeling. He knew that it was always like that in the beginning but it would pass and then it would feel so sinfully good.

Barry moved his tongue more around the shaft to distract Wally of the pain.

Wally knew what Barry was doing and appreciated it. Wally rolled his hips so his butt took in the fingers deeper, to show Barry it was okay. Even though it didn't feel good yet, he wanted Barry to go on.

Barry suddenly took his fingers out and let go off Wally's shaft. He grabbed onto Wally's legs and pushed them high above his head. Barry then took Wally's ass cheeks and spread them wide. He lowered his mouth and gave the twitching hole a lick. He licked the ring of muscle that was starting to become looser.

Wally shuddered from pleasure and bit his lip, trying to not cry out so loudly.

Barry put his finger in again but together with his tongue this time. He stretched, licked and sucked until the hole was relaxed enough. Wally was by now an incoherent mess. Trembling and shuddering.

Wally kept repeating pleas for Barry.

"You ready kiddo?", Barry asked with a teasing grin, though he couldn't wait anymore either.

"Yes, yes! Please, put it in already." Wally didn't even care anymore that Barry called him kid again, he just wanted it in him now.

Barry gave in and sat up. He bended over Wally to grab a bottle of lube out of the bedside table. He opened the cap and spread a little over his hand. He groaned a little as he stroked himself to spread the lube.

Wally looked at Barry with hungry eyes.

"Turn around, on your knees." Barry told him to do.

Wally nodded and turned around. His knees were bent and his butt was up in the air, while he layed his head and arms on the sheets.

Barry squeezed Wally's ass cheeks with his big hands.

Wally moaned at that and moved his ass back.

Barry gave it a light slap, which made Wally arch his back and moaned louder. Barry let go of one cheek and gripped onto his own shaft instead. He pushed in the head slowly.

"Ahh, yes! Finally", Wally moaned and whined. He moved his hips back, so it got deeper in him. "Hnnn.."

Barry made a soft noise and started moving in and out, like his Wally obviously requested. He bended over to lick the freckles scattered across Wally's back. Every time he looked at them, he always had a urge to lick and suck them.

Wally gasped and arched his back. He was starting to wonder if Barry had a fetish for his freckles...

Barry wasn't always this 'dirty' though. He was an absolute gentlemen in the beginning, never moving to fast, always afraid to go to far.

But now he wasn't afraid of those things anymore. Now he just did what he wanted as well, even though some times he still stops and asks if it's okay.

Barry moved at a pace which was quick for normal humans but slow speedsters like them.

Wally whined and started moving back against Barry while using his speed. "Need it...faster", he panted.

Barry tsk'ed and held Wally's hips still.

Wally closed his eyes tight and made a very annoyed sound. ''Come on, Barry! Please, please, please!'', he begged and looked back at Barry.

Barry held Wally's hands above his younger lovers head and started moving faster.

The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against each other in an incredibly fast pace. Just the way they liked it though.  
The smell of sweat and other juices was thick in the air and the cries of especially one younger speedster was loud to hear.

Wally was a bit embarrassed at his loud moaning and cries but he simply couldn't keep it in. It just felt so good...The hot thick cock pounding quickly against his sweet spot, Barry's balls slapping against him and the way the older man's chest was over him, owning him.

He could feel Barry breathing and groaning against his neck and nothing made him feel better then that. Knowing he was pleasing his older lover so well.

He was still so insecure that he couldn't please the other. He wasn't, after all, experienced or anything. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to please Barry at all. Sexually or just at other things.

He was still bound to school, with that stupid homework he had to do. And the others, from their work or outside from that in 'real live', were never really going to accept their relationship.  
But he was happy and he made Barry happy as well. That's all that matters to him.


End file.
